


1-Threesome: Peter/Tony/Steve

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bottom Peter Parker, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Naughty, Panties, SHIELD, Switch Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #1ThreesomeWith Peter, Tony and Steve
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Kudos: 83





	1-Threesome: Peter/Tony/Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

Peter slowly woke up and stretched his arms a bit. Soft hums came from his mouth while he opened his eyes and tried to cuddle closer to Steve. His hand met... nothing he touched cold sheets instead. Peter whined and tried rolling over to Tony but... nothing again!

"Jarvis!" He whined again and set up.

"Yes Master Parker?" Jarvis answered. "It's Saturday the 18th of March, 9:38 AM. Malibu has an average of 64 °F today with-"

"Thank you Jarvis but where are Tony and Steve?" Peter huffed and pouted.

"Sir and Captain Rogers are currently at the Shield headquarters in New York." Jarvis answered, did that sound disappointed?

"New York?!" Peter stood up quickly and wrapped the sheets around his nude body.

"Yes sir, New York City in New York."

"I know that but what...why..." He looked around sadly.

"I apologise sir but I can't answer why Master Stark and Captain Rogers left, I have no messages or indications that they were expected to visit Shield headquarters in New York City."

"...when did they leave?" Peter walked to the bathroom.

"Sir and Captain Rogers left at exactly 6 AM and drove directly to the airport where sir's private jet took them to New York City."

"But we went to sleep at like 4 or something!" Peter was getting angry now, why would they make him fall asleep and then leave?!

"Sir and Captain Rogers never fell asleep but you Master Parker fell asleep at 4:08 AM yes. They showered in the bathroom in the workshop and changed before packing up things. Sir shut me off momentarily so I am afraid that I don't know what they took."

"They faked sleeping and being tired after... After"

"Your sex sir?" Peter blushed.

"My first time I wanted to say but yes... They just left after sex." Peter whispered and started doing his business.

"Sir if I may, I believe Master Stark said something before shutting me off." Jarvis started playing a video clip.

"We gotta hurry Steve if he wakes up we're screwed" Tony said on screen grabbing a bag of some sort. "Just explain no and then wait, Jarvis shut off till we're gone!" The screen went black.

"Screwed... Explain no... What could Shield possibly want from them or me? Jarvis turn on the shower please, would you?" Peter stepped into the shower and thought of possible scenarios while enjoying the hot water.

Then eureka.

"Shield knows! Jarvis fuck!" Peter quickly got out and dried himself.

"Sir?" Jarvis sounded almost confused.

"Shield knows about me being Spider-Man! They figured it out, they probably know that I'm here too! What if they know about me being with Steve and Tony?! Fury wanted to kill Tony for being in a relationship with Steve!" Peter was having a panic attack.

"Master Parker, my severs suggest nothing of these matters." Jarvis interrupted Peter's hyperventilating.

"Huh?"

"Sir has several entrances built for me to access Shield private servers. None suggest that Spider-Man is you Master Parker."

"And the relationship?"

"I did find a file on you personally sir." Jarvis showed him a file named P. Parker.

He switched through the different documents and pictures.

"That is me... And those are all documents about my trips to the hospital, May, Ben, my parents, really intrusive documents about my health... Jarvis can you please scan everything and tell me if you find a clue for why Tony and Steve left?" Peter asked. "And fill the tub instead will you? I have soap in my hair and I'm getting some aches in the back."

"Right away sir. May I suggest adding lavender oil? It will soothe your aches and the swelling."

Peter absentmindedly did that.

"Wait swelling?"

"Yes sir, swelling at your after."

"Okay wow Jarvis, I know that I should have let them be more careful but don't forget I'm also superhuman like Steve."

"If you let sir draw blood so I can analyse your DNA I will know exactly."

"Remind me and Tony of that on the weekend okay?" Peter got into the tub and enjoyed the heat seeping into his muscles.

"Master Parker, I believe sir and Captain Rogers are visiting Shield headquarters in New York City because Shield agents reported you frequently visiting this mansion and are questioned because Shield believes sir is experimenting on you with Captain Rogers serum." Jarvis suddenly said and Peter was stunned.

"Wow they really fucking hate Tony. Experimenting with the serum on some 20 year old, really? But nothing about our relationship or Spider-Man?"

"Fortunately not sure."

"Thank you Jarvis, well I can't say I am mad for them not wanting to tell me but let's let them believe I didn't find that out, you don't tell them either Jarvis, okay?" Peter got out of the tub.

"Instead I want you to order both Tony's and Steve's favorite dinner for like 7:30 PM, some champagne and chocolate. Oh and search for some naughty underwear and show me." Peter tried himself again and started blow drying his hair.

Jarvis did so and showed him the results.

"Get the Captain America blue ones with the bows and the ... Hmm, satin lace kimono Iron Man red I looked at yesterday. I need it in like an hour, tell me when Tony and Steve are on their way from the airport okay?" Peter started brushing his teeth.

"Certainly Master Parker."

"Let's play a little game boys." Peter chuckled.

A little later when the underwear and kimono arrived Peter was clean shaven everywhere, lotion upped with Tony's favorite lotion, Steve's favorite perfume and he may or may not slipped in a tiny plug. Peter checked in with Jarvis.

"I believe they are approximately 42 minutes away from the airport and then about 20 minutes away from the mansion." Peter smiled.

"Perfect!" Peter went back to the bedroom and grabbed his freshly bought garments.

"They will drool over me." He slipped on the lace panties with the bows, admiring himself in the full length mirror.

"Are the sheets changed?"

"Yes sir, satin at your request." Jarvis said.

"I bet they won't even notice." Peter giggled and slipped on the kimono.

"Jarvis, you remember the plan, yes?"

"As long as sir doesn't use an overwrite protocol I will answer his questions about you as if you would have stayed asleep."

"This is going to be the best. Time check in."

"Sirs will arrive in 14 minutes at the mansion."

"Oh damn, already?" Peter got into bed. "I hope my stomach won't growl." He giggled and slipped under the sheets.

"Hmm freshly shaved legs and satin sheets." He hummed and closed his eyes, actually falling asleep.

Minutes later Steve and Tony stepped through the door.

"What if he woke up Tony? He probably figured everything out or worse thinks we want him to leave." Steve asked worriedly.

"Relax babe, Jarvis told me he's still asleep. I've been checking in with him. He went to the toilet once and that's it. That's why we stopped for lunch too. We wore that spiderling out... Or college did but I'm taking pride in him sleeping that long after last night." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

Steve shoved him slightly and blushed. "Oh stop will you, doll."

"Just being honest, let's loose these stupid suits and cuddle with our baby boy in bed and feed him." Tony smiled and threw off his jacket.

"That sounds heavenly." Steve started taking off his military suit.

Clad in only boxers they went to the master bedroom.

"Look at him." Tony whispered.

"An angel." Steve whispered back and carefully climbed into bed, Tony doing so on the other side of Peter.

"Baby?" He whispered softly, kissing his head and slowly pushing down the sheets a bit.

"Did we put him in something before falling asleep?" Tony asked.

"I don't think so, maybe he was cold in the bathroom?" Steve said back. Tony humed and pushed the sheets down more.

"Steve" he whisper shouted as he discovered the full view of the red lace and satin kimono.

"...wow..." Steve was stunned.

Peter turned onto his side, still unaware of them being back, and the kimono slipped off his thigh.

"Tony" Steve whisper shouted now as he discovered that lace panties.

They looked at each other.

"It's Iron Man red." Tony said.

"And Captain America blue." Steve looked down at Peter.

"I dunno bout you babe but I'm getting kinda hard." Tony mumbled.

"I'm rock hard doll." Steve groaned softly and adjusted his cock slightly.

Peter whined softly and woke up slowly.

"Stevie? Tony?" He mumbled and sensually stretched his arms and legs.

There was a slight growl.

Tony looked surprised at Steve.

"Babe?"

"I need him doll. I need you." Steve looked straight into Tony's eyes, black consuming his pupils.

"Fuck..." Tony gasped and dropped back onto the bed, inhaling Peter's sweet scent.

"Fuck!" Steve licked his lips as he looked at both his boyfriends.

"Such a pretty sight." He said.

Peter was finally fully awake.

"Good morning." He practically purred into Tony's chest, an arm slipping around his waist.

"Morning baby, mind telling us where'd you get that little naughty number you have on." Tony asked, Steve busy pulling off Tony's boxers.

"Had it. Like it?" Peter answered and innocently smiled at him.

"Sure baby, you just had it. But we sure like it because if you haven't noticed yet. Steve here is going to fuck you into next week."

"Huh?" Peter looked up but was met with Steve kneeling over him.

"Have you seen yourself? That thing and those panties and then fucking bows, smelling so intoxicating like a damn siren trying to put a spell on us." Steve growled into his ears, Peter moaned.

"D-did you just curse?" Peter mumbled.

"I'm going to fuck you till you beg me to stop." Peter moaned louder.

"I hope your cute little butt is ready." Tony said and went looking for the lube.

Steve started kissing Peter hungrily and in no time licked his way into his mouth exploring Peter all over again.

"Got it." Tony dropped the lube onto the bed in between them.

Steve started nibbling on Peter's ear before pulling off.

"Thank you doll, why don't you prep yourself and our baby boy for me?" Steve whispered hotly against Tony's mouth before kissing him senseless.

"Fuck yeah. Come here baby." Tony pulled Peter on top of him after Steve sat back on his heels.

"Tony..." Peter rubbed his hard on against Tony's thigh.

"We'll leave that beautiful red kimono on for now but those sinful panties have to go darling." Tony grabbed the lube again.

"Want Steve to open his present." Peter mumbled while blushing.

"Did you hear that babe?" Tony chuckled softly and looked at Steve.

"Oh I'm gonna baby." Steve started kissing and nibbling at Peter's shoulder.

He pushed up the kimono and put one hand on top of Peter's bulge, stroking up and down.

"Ahh, Steve." Peter moaned.

Steve slid his hand to Peter's hip and pulled at the bow, the band falling down and opening at the side.

"That's so damn hot" Tony whispered.

Steve's hand slipped to the other hip and did the same thing there, leaning back to watch how the panties just fell off Peter. The small golden plug winking at him.

"Fuck doll he put in a plug." Steve groaned and pushed against the plug.

Peter moaned.

"Stretched myself too." Tony and Steve groaned in unison.

"Want...want you to just slide in and take me Steve. Please." Peter looked up and kissed Steve.

"Change of plans doll, I'm gonna fuck Peter and finger you and round two switch." Steve said to Tony, exchanging some looks.

Tony was so on board of this, after taking Peter last night he was craving some receiving himself.

"Please, please!" Peter moaned because of Steve playing with his plug.

"You're definitely getting your way today darling." Steve grabbed the lube from Tony and slathered his right hand in it.

"Play with him doll" Tony hummed and reached around Peter to push and pull his plug.

While Steve was getting his cock slick and ready Peter was moaning up a storm.

"You like that? You like how we are playing with you? Want you to be filled with Steve's big cock and fuck you? Spent his load into you and then stuff you back up with the plug so you won't lose any of his cum?" Tony was the master of dirty talk.

"Yes!" Peter moaned with his voice breaking off.

Steve circled a finger around Tony's rim before pushing just the tip inside. Tony moaned.

"Babe..."

Steve stopped Tony's hand and put it on Peter's hip.

"Doll take care of you two when times comes, okay?" He winked at Tony and pushed the finger in. Loud moans met his ears.

With his finger pushing in and out of Tony he grabbed the plug and chucked it behind him. A second finger pushed at Tony's rim while positioned his cock head against Peter's entrance and then he just slipped in, bottoming out in seconds as well as his second finger into Tony.

All three of them moaned.

Steve lost control soon from holding back so both could adjust. He was scissoring Tony while rolling his hips into Peter.

"Need... Need" Peter leaned forward and started moving with Steve's thrusts.

"Kiss me Tony!" He moaned and Tony immediately claimed his mouth.

"Fuck.

"Jarvis, take a picture." He moaned before moving faster and pushing a third finger in.

Tony made out with Peter and grabbed both of their cocks, moving his hand up and down.

Everything got faster and faster.

Steve grunting softly in between thrusts, Peter moaning and sucking on Tony's neck and Tony with his head thrown back moving his hand up and down Peter's and his cock.

"Ahhh!" Peter moaned loudly into Tony's neck, coming all over his stomach.

Soon after Tony. "Steve!" He came all over Peter too and both of them were laying there panting heavily.

Steve followed after a dozen hard irregular thrusts and came deep inside Peter. He dropped next to them and pulled Peter in between Tony's and his arms.

"That was..." Tony started.

"Amazing." Peter said dreamily.

They chuckled while Peter blushed.

"So about that plug keeping my cum inside of Peter for the rest of the day?"


End file.
